


Hidden in plain sight

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Series: JuminV week 2k17 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Drunkenness, Feelings, Flashbacks, High School, House Party, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Realization, not from the characters but, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: The only problem is that it always appeared when he saw Jihyun with someone else.But there were also other things he felt when he was around the aspiring photographer. He felt sort of mushy and a warm feeling always appeared in his stomach when his best friend smiled. The future businessman also felt… off whenever his friend was sad, and the urge to hug him was as strong as ever.Just what was wrong with him?





	

“Remind me again… When did you realize you had feelings for me?” His lover asked, and that got him thinking.

 

It must have been around high school.

 

Actually, it _was_ in high school. And if he was calculating correctly, that happened around a certain party

 

Oh, he remembered that day as well as his name.

 

***

 

There was always a party like this. Popular boy or girl in the school invites everyone, no matter the semester they're into their house, and they end up getting in trouble the day after. He didn't know why he had accepted to be dragged into one of this in the first place, it just wasn't something that went with him.

 

Laughs echoed throughout the room, but he wasn't laughing.

 

He was watching as his best friend, his childhood friend, interacted with people just as easily as saying his name. It was easy for Jumin too, but what was different with Jihyun is that his interactions seemed genuine, and felt like that as well. Jumin’s weren't unique, even if they seemed like that.

 

But his best friend was like a sun between the clouds. Always brightening the places he was in, and everyone looked up at him.

 

A girl whose name he didn't remember placed her hand on top of his shoulder, she was blonde and pretty. But her eyes were dazed and she reeked of alcohol, something Jumin didn't like, it reminded him of his mother before she got out of the house.

 

Not that the house smelled any better, at the moment, Jumin couldn’t distinguish the smell of food in between the thousand perfumes of the thousand different women his father brought home, it was as disgusting as the girl he had next to him.

 

“Heeeeey…” She slurred out, stumbling as she got closer to him. The boy couldn’t help but notice how the girl’s hair was damaged, and it had some sort of substance that he would rather not identify. “Would you like to come with meeee? To my-” She was interrupted by her own hiccup. “...room.”

 

Is that what people thought of him? That he was just here to go with someone and make the worst mistake of his life? He wasn't stupid, he was raised better than this. Jumin Han wasn't about to become his father. He didn't want that.

 

“No, thank you.” He muttered, grabbing the girl’s hand and placing it over the wall. As soon as he assured himself the girl wouldn't topple over or die because she threw up and stained his clothes, he left, walked away.

 

Not that he particularly minded, but his father would go crazy.

 

“Oh my god, Jihyun!” He heard someone said, and as much as he didn't want to turn around, he did.

 

And he regretted what he saw. A girl had her arm wrapped around Jihyun's, and her head was resting against his shoulder. 

 

But he wondered why it made him feel an incredible rage inside his stomach. As if he wanted to say something yet also keep it to himself. It was a different sensation from the ones he had everyday, but it had become familiar.

 

The only problem is that it always appeared when he saw Jihyun with someone else.

 

But there were also other things he felt when he was around the aspiring photographer. He felt sort of _mushy_ and a warm feeling always appeared in his stomach when his best friend smiled. The future businessman also felt… off whenever his friend was sad, and the urge to hug him was as strong as ever.

 

Just what was **wrong** with him?

 

He didn't know he was walking until he found himself shivering, outside of the house and staring down at his reflection in a puddle of water. Although now that he was seeing it correctly, it seemed like the party planner had a little lake in the backyard of their house.

 

His reflection seemed angry, and at the same time, sad, as if there was something he wanted to say to himself. He took that moment, staring down at his grey, almost silver eyes (that seemed to be brighter that night) to reflect on him and his surroundings.

 

Jumin’s throat was dry, and he knew why. He hadn't drank anything at all since he went through the entrance of the house, because he didn't trust the drinks, it wasn't uncommon for some simple soda to be mixed with alcohol, or even worse, drugs. The other reason was that he had forgotten his water bottle somewhere in the way, and he didn't want to go back for it.

 

His hair was messy, and how couldn't it be? He had been dodging couples making out and drunk teenagers from the start.

 

He wondered why he had imagined Jihyun and him doing the same thing at the time. That wasn't usual, best friends weren't supposed to do that.

 

Then again, Jumin always wanted something else, didn't he? He wanted to hold the photographer’s hand whenever they went out on the street, wanted to lean his head against the teal haired’s shoulders when they were both sitting next to each other.

 

He would have liked to be there whenever Jihyun had nightmares, and for his friend to do the same for him. He wanted Jihyun Kim to look at him, even if it was just for a second, and smile.

 

It was pathetic.

 

He had fallen in love with his one and only friend.

 

Jumin Han had fallen in love with Jihyun Kim, the only person that made him smile without caring about who was watching or what was going on.

 

Jumin had been too in depth with his thoughts to notice that someone had been walking towards him, he hadn't even noticed the crunching sound the grass made when the person’s shoes stepped on it.

 

The future entrepreneur was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder, and for a second Jumin imagined it was the drunk girl of earlier, so he was surprised when he turned around. His best friend was right there, concerned lingered in his eyes and his eyebrows were pulled into a tight frown. Jihyun was definitely worried about something, that something being Jumin.

 

“What are you doing out here in the cold? You will get sick, and last time you did, you kept forgetting to take your meds because you were busy with other projects.” The tealhaired man whispered, and then smiled. However, it didn't reach his eyes, those still expressed concern… and something else.

 

“I'm fine.” He answered sharply, even if he didn't mean to. His emotions, his _feelings_ were getting the best of him, and in any area, that was a liability. Jumin’ father had made sure to teach him that.

 

“That's not the truth, Jumin. But I won't push it. Just know that I'm here if you'd like to tell me anything.” He heard Jihyun muttered, and he couldn't help but get angry.

 

_Tell that to your friends back in the party._

 

“Jumin, I would rather spend my time with you.” His best friend said, and he couldn't figure out the reason why, unless… “Yes, you said that out loud.” Jihyun said, smiling.

 

After a second, he felt arms wrap around his neck, placing something warm and comfortable in his shoulders; his best friend’s coat.

 

Jumin shook his head once, grabbing Jihyun’s arms by his elbows. “You're going to freeze.”

 

“Only on the way to the car, I called Driver Kim. He's at the entrance.” The photographer said, and he chuckled while he took of his own hands from Jumin’s shoulders, only the memory and a lingering feeling left of his touch.

 

“Besides, you can hug me if I get too cold.”

 

He was glad his best friend hadn't turned around, if he had, he would have seen his cheeks were warm, and probably red.

 

Jumin couldn't sleep that night he tossed and turned around in his bed, making the bedsheets, along with his hair, a complete mess. He kept thinking about his… _crush_ and what to do about it.

 

The entrepreneur sat like a duck for a month after graduating from high school (six months after the party) before he sent a letter, that told only the truth about Jihyun.

 

And the day later, he read what his friend had sent as a reply, smiling.

 

***

 

“You got lost in the memory.” He heard, and watched as Jihyun smiled, pulling the newspaper away from his hands and instead setting a cup of coffee in between them. “I remember the letter, it's still in the drawer with the rest of the ones we wrote in childhood.”

 

Jumin took a sip of the coffee before fixing his tie, after all, he had to leave for work in a few minutes. “I do remember your four letter reply, and the fact that you just stuck photos of me every five words.”

 

“I wanted to show how much I appreciated your weird faces. And your handsome-ness.” He heard his lover say, and he could picture the smirk on his face without the need to see it.

 

“People would say otherwise.”

 

“That's their opinion, not mine. I love you, Jumin.”

 

He chuckled, turning around and grabbing the photographer by his waist, quickly placing a peck over his lips.

  
“I love you too, Jihyun. Too much.”


End file.
